The invention concerns a process for the adhesive metallization of synthetic materials by means of pre-treatment of the materials and subsequent activation, as well as chemical and, if necessary, galvanic metal deposition.
Metallization of synthetic materials is already known. It follows, customarily, by means of activation of the surface and subsequent chemical as well as galvanic metal deposition.
Prerequisite for the known processes is a pre-treatment of the surface of the synthetic materials, effected as a rule by means of application of acid or alkaline etching medium, of which mention may be made, by way of example, of alkaline potassium permanganate solution.
It has, however, been proven, that chemically very stable synthetic materials, such as e.g. polyetherimide and polyimide, are resistance to such etching media. This is extremely disadvantageous, inasmuch there remains a great need for a process whereby even synthetic materials of these types can be adhesively metallized.